Olive you
by MarcelineTheVampireQueen696
Summary: First fanfic Didn't like how it turned out the first time I posted it so I reposted please flame and review me thank you! Soul and Maka lose a bet and are now at a bar.. click to see where it leads you know you want too!


I don't own anything of Soul Eater. I have a copy of book two, but that's about it. Only thing I do own is a hell of a lot of Inuyasha, Chibi Vampire, Naruto, Fruits basket, Pokémon, and many, many, many more. So, if you please Read and Review thank you!

"Kami-sama, how I hate our stupid friends." Soul thought to himself as they arrived at the bar. 'Open mic night' was on a little chalkboard sign outside the bar. Looking back now he probably should have guessed they would have done something like this.

"Stupid friends. Stupid bet. Stupid Maka making me lose the stupid bet." Soul thought for probably the tenth time that night. Looking up at Maka he felt his heart speed up as it usually did whenever he saw her. But tonight was different. Tonight, she had let the girls dress her up. A dress, similar to the one she wore in the black room, graced her body stopping just underneath her knees showing off the long legs that led down to familiar boots. He had to smile at that, even if she had to be all dressed up she still had to wear her boots, if only for comfort from the horrible heels. A thick, dark, blood red sash wrapped snugly around her waist showed off her flat stomach. About a quarter inch thick sleeves went down to meet the small V-cut type top, which, much to her own regret/happiness, showed off her chest a little bit, showing that there was something there but leaving it high enough to still be modest. Her long ashen blond colored hair had been set free over their usual pig tails and was brushed to the right side of her face, giving it a shadowed beauty look. Smokey eye shadow complemented her olive green eyes, while light red lip gloss was applied to her thin but full lips.

Looking down at his own attire, he realized they had dressed them to match. His own dark red shirt matched perfectly with her sash. Cursing himself for not realizing that this was yet another plot for them to get him and Maka together. He knew he should never have confided in Blackstar and Kidd that he loved her. Looking back down, he glared at the guitar strap that went across his left shoulder to his right hip. Looking up he realized they had stopped and had been talking to him but he was too lost in his thoughts to hear them.

"What?" "I said we're here and I'm going to go sign us up." Kidd said rolling his eyes. "Really Soul can't you pay attention to anything?" His eyes glided from his friends back to the irritated blond next to him. All he received was a glare in return. Shrugging his shoulders, he took off the guitar and sat down in their booth. "Okay, Blackstar will perform in ten minutes, and Soul and Maka will be the last performs for this evening." Kidd stated as he sat down in between the twins. Out of the corner of his eye, Soul could see Maka slump down a bit in her seat. He couldn't help but mentally agree with her, this night was going to suck.

The night actually went by faster than they thought. Besides Blackstar almost getting kicked out for his quite vulgar version of 'I'm bringing sexy back', it went by smoothly. Unfortunately, now it was time for his and Maka's bring performance. Grabbing the guitar by the neck with one hand and Maka with the other, he pulled them back stage for them to get ready and wait for the guy to call their names.

"And now, for our final performance tonight, we have Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn performing an original song written by Soul himself. Give a big round of applause for these two now." Well, that's their cue. Maka hesitated so he pulled her out from behind the curtain, he sat down one of the stools and lowered the mic while Maka followed suit. "Hey. I'm Soul, She's Maka and this is my song. It's called 'Olive you'." He said as he got his hands ready. Taking a deep breath he jumped right in to the song. Giving one last glance at Maka, who had a faint stain of blush across her cheeks, he started to sing. His voice like liquid velvet soon set a smooth and calm feeling to the place.

"_Can't get the words out of my mouth,_

_That little feeling everyone talks about,_

_The things you say like "I miss your face"_

_I wanna let you know,_

_But I can't get the words to go"_

"_So Olive you,_

_And everything you do,_

_What two words can mean,_

_Afraid to say the other three,_

_Olive you,_

_The words are coming true,_

_I don't know what to say but,_

_Olive you."_

Looking over at Maka, he signaled for her to sing the next part. Damn was he glad they put a stool for him to sit on, otherwise his legs would have given out at the sound of her small, but strong.

"_Can't fight the feeling,_

_I feel inside,_

_I try to tell you,_

_But I always hide,_

_The things you say like,_

"_Want you to stay right here by my side",_

_And let the words slide"_

"_Olive you,_

_And the little you do,_

_What two words can mean,_

_Afraid to say the other three,_

_Olive you,_

_The words are coming true,_

_I don't know what to say but,_

_Olive you."_

Her timid and scared eyes lifted up to his and held his and they both sand the next part of the song, all the while wondering if the other loved them too.

"_Olive you"_

"_You, you wanna tell me,_

_But I, I, I, I don't know how to say it_

_I'll let it out_

_It's been on my mind,_

_Those two words need an "I love"_

"_I love you_

_And everything you do,_

_These two words mean,_

_What I meant to say with three,_

_I love you,_

_Never felt so smooth,_

_All I can say is,_

_I love you,_

_Olive you"_

Standing up and giving a short bow Maka drug him off stage, ignoring the screams of an encore. Stumbling along with Maka, Soul didn't even have time to guess where she had led them before Maka shoved him into the wall and was pressed up against him in no time, claiming his lips as hers. All thoughts left his head in a second. Just as he was about to respond, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Did you mean it?"

A bit lost in a daze he snapped out of it once he saw the objects of his gaze start moving. "What?"

"I said, did you mean it? The song did you mean it?" Her eyes begged him to say yes, though he could see the slight disbelief in them. Taking a deep breath, he realized that what he was about to say will change their friends ship forever. He just hoped it was for the better.

"Yes. Yes, I did mean it. I love you Maka. I have for awhile now." He closed his eyes and Prayed she didn't Maka-chop him or worse laugh in his face and tell him she was too good for him. He truly believed she would hit him, so it was no wonder why his eyes flew open in shock when he felt soft lips claim his again. Again, she pulled back before he could respond and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Good. I'm glad you feel the same."

'What?' was all he could think. She couldn't possibly… only one way to find out. "What?" He said, his eyes going wide. "I guess I'm saying, Olive you too." She smiled obviously amused by his shock. He paused for a few more seconds while that information sunk in. He smiled and lifted up her and swung her around in his arms, relishing in her laughter as he pulled her down for a kiss. Suddenly aware they were being watched, they turned to see all their friends smiling at them. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti ran up and snatched up Maka and pulled her away from Soul. All of them smiled at Soul's sound of outrage, but otherwise ignored it.

"See," Liz said looking at the younger blond "I told you Soul loved you back. Now you owe me something." Maka sighed. "Fine what do you want?" "Details." "What" Maka asked, bewildered. "I want details. And make them juicy. See you tomorrow Maka-chan!" Liz exclaimed as she herded everyone out the backdoor to give the couple some privacy.

With a blush that could make a tomato jealous, she walked back over to Soul, grabbed his hand, and led him out to the bike. Before she could make a move to get on the bike, Soul swept her in to his arms and kissed her again. Finally setting her down, he smirked to see she was slightly dizzy. Securing the helmet on her head, he climbed on and waited for her to wrap her arms around his waist before revving up the engine and taking off down the street to their apartment. As she snuggled deeper into his back, Maka and Soul shared a thought 'This is the best day ever.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please tell me how I did because this is my first story ever! I can't believe I actually finished it! Okay review please! The song is by Dave Days, friggin kick ass musician on YouTube go look him up. The girl in the song is Kimmi Smiles, again look her up and you'll fall in love. Thanks for reading! - hugs and kisses, Kisa (pronounced key-sa)


End file.
